


Fairytales

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Feeding, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Horror Elements (Lightly), Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Ritualistic Sex, Shameless Smut, Talking Pokemon, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Dean has heard the stories: Babies and toddlers being stolen, kids playing too close to the woods kidnapped. Stories about Ghost- and Fairy-types that are too wild to be caught by Trainers. Pokemon that are more myth than real beings, haunting at night and craving the warmth of living things.He ignores them as most adults do these days.
Relationships: Oronge | Grimmsnarl/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Fairytales

Dean remembered his Nan, telling him stories when he was little. Stories about kids his age entering the forest next to their village at night and getting lost. About kids being kidnapped at night after they stepped on certain plants or broke off living branches. About Fairy and Ghost Pokemon roaming the forest, always alert, always watching.

As a child, he'd believed those stories. They gave him nightmares of looming shadows and outstretched claws, of sharp-fanged mouthes, leering at him when he slept. At one point his mother forbade Nan to tell him more, and slowly, over the years, he stopped being afraid of them. Most of his peers did as those stories lost popularity, and nowadays it was hard to think of them, the village now a bustling place. It had grown over the years - kids grew up and built their own homes, marrying and starting their own families. Even Dean had his own home, albeit not a new one - he'd inherited it from his Nan a few months ago, nestled close to the forest and a bit away from the main hub of the village which he liked a lot. For a guy of 24 years, he was fond of his privacy and ability to choose when he wanted to have company.

He was happy, with those silly stories a thing of his past and his whole life still waiting for him, and so he didn't think of nefarious Pokemon craving for living things when, one night, he heard the wind picking up and howling through the nearby forest. It was loud enough to wake him up, and for a couple of minutes, he just laid there in the darkness, listening to the wind and the creaks of the old house. Turning around and deciding to try and sleep again, he perked up when he caught a glance outside his window. Movement... or was there? He still felt tired, but he stood up nonetheless to peer out of his bedroom window. Of course, he saw nothing but the rustling silhouettes of the trees.

"Ugh," he said, yawning, and made his way back into the warm blankets of his bed. It creaked a bit as he climbed in, snuggling into the warmth he'd left behind. Exhaustion from the day pulled at his limbs and he was ready to sleep again.

Only that he heard another creak, almost like the sounds of the house he'd gotten used to in the last few months since living here. Almost - it sounded just a bit heavier, a bit more purposefully. His eyes opened again and he stilled in his bed, straining his ears for another one to come. It didn't, however, and Dean was left wondering if maybe there was a thief moving around, noises hidden behind the sounds from outside.

Sleep was impossible now, not until he knew for sure. Creeping out of his bed, he didn't bother turning on the light. He wished he'd a Pokemon of his own now - he'd never bothered with them, knowing that he wanted to work for publication instead. But one would be handy right now, to throw out or catch a burglar. Instead, he grabbed the next heavy thing on his way to his bedroom door, a book from his desk. Biting his lip, the young man opened his door, wincing as the hinges squeaked a bit. He needed to oil them, even if nobody was in here. Who knew when the next storm would freak him out again.

He sneaked out and into the short corridor. His home was a small one, built out of stone and wood, with only that one floor and a small cellar underneath. It had a bedroom, a bathroom, a tiny living room and a surprisingly spacious kitchen. The first door he opened was the closest one, but the bathroom was empty, the window there securely closed. Closing the door again, he listened into the darkness, his own skin oddly clammy and his heart pounding. And then, there - another creak, soft, like a footstep over too loose floorboards. Dean sucked in a breath and crept forward, slowly opening the living room door.

The living room was as empty as the bathroom before, and Dean was left standing there like the fool he was. He sighed, letting the tenseness rolling off of his body. "I'm such an idiot," he said to the empty room and put the book away, ready to go back to bed, when suddenly something slid out of the shadows. Dean screamed, backing away, but the thing - like moving darkness, arms outstretched - was fast and grabbed him. He wanted to scream again, but it came out muffled and barely audible as a large, three-fingered hand pressed itself over his mouth and nose, while another arm wrapped itself around his waist. The creature crowded him from behind and he could feel its hot breath against his neck and ear, a slimy tongue darting out to take a lick.

Dean tried to throw it off, turning around and tensing up, thrashing against the hold. But he couldn't breathe, couldn't even move those arms for an inch - like steel they were wrapped around him, the foreign body pressing against his arse and back and an inhuman giggling filling his ears as his world faded into the true blackness of unconsciousness.

He didn't know when he woke up again, if it was still in the dark of the night or again. But he knew that he wasn't in his home anymore, and that his arms were bound behind his back. He was laying on the ground, naked as the day he was born, shivering in the stormy wind. Leaves rustled around him and the sounds of the forest assaulted his ears as well as his ragged breath. "HELP!" he shouted, looking around wildly, fighting against his bonds. His legs were unbound, but the ropes around his arms and wrists were bound to a sturdy stump poking out of the middle of the mossy clearing. Above him, clouds swirled around, thrown here and there with the wind and only sporadically pulling back to reveal a star-dusted night-sky. He kept on shouting until his throat went dry and aching.

The moment he stopped calling for help, he heard it again - that dark giggling that filled the chilled air of the clearing. Dean shuddered and closed his eyes, wishing himself away. Surely this must be a nightmare. Surely, he'd wake up in just a moment, safe and sound in his own bed.

But instead of waking up, he felt that unnatural presence again. Something pulled at his rope, making him stumbling backwards and against that strong, oddly hairy body again. "Welcome," the voice whispered right into his ear, hot breath tingling at his neck. Arms wrapped around him, strong, three-fingered hands roaming over his naked body. Dean whimpered, struggling in the grip of the creature. "Oh, that won't work, khehehe. Shh, don't struggle. Relax, Dean."

"How- how do you know my name? Let me go! Stop touching me!" Dean regretted his previous shouting - his voice sounded raspy and weak, and he had to swallow a couple of times to moisten his throat.

"I know lots of things, Dean. Don't worry about those things..." One hand wandered upwards, grasping his throat lightly to pull up Dean's head. That hot, slimy tongue, too long and dexterous, left a moist trail over his cheek and ear. "And why shouldn't I touch you? You're beautiful, it's only natural for me to do so. I need you, Dean, and you'll provide..." The voice dropped lower, and with a jolt, Dean felt the other hand groping his flaccid cock, enveloping it in warmth. "If you want or not. You were chosen for this."

Dean gasped, biting his lower lip and closing his eyes. He felt the heat crawling up his face as the creature continued groping his cock, rubbing the soft shaft and cupping his balls. He felt disgusted, being touched by that creature, feeling that tongue glide over his exposed skin. "C-chosen? By whom? For _what_? For you pervert to abuse me?" He nearly choked on the word when the creature playfully tugged at his cock, causing heat to curl up low in his stomach. No, no no no! He couldn't enjoy this, he _couldn't_. Tears pricked his eyes as the creature continued to fondle and stroke him, teasing his resisting cock into a slow hardness.

"By _us_ ," the thing said, his hands now massaging and stroking him. Dean was half-hard and sobbing in his arms, and the creature licked his tears away. "You humans are so curious creatures, aren't you? The only sentient thing utterly different from any Pokemon. Even from those living here... But you are so _warm_..." Thick, strong fingers curled around his now throbbing shaft. He was shifted in the creature's grip and a muscular leg pressed Dean's trembling limbs aside to step between his thighs. "It's only natural to share, isn't it? So we chose you. Tonight I'll have my pleasure with your body." The creature giggled again and lifted his leg, rubbing it against the underside of Dean's balls. Dean sobbed, feeling his cock twitching in response, precum leaking out of the slit.

"Please... don't, don't!" he begged, but the creature paid him no mind. It started moving against him, body hard and hairy and strong. Something hot and twitching pressed itself against Dean's back, and he didn't have to see it to know that it was the creature's cock, ready to rape the helpless human. With a strangled cry he was dropped to his knees and bent over, his chest and face pressed against the mossy ground as his arse stuck up in the air, his balls and arsehole naked and bared for the creature to see. One hand pressed him down and kept him there, the other roamed down his back and cupped his arse, squeezing the left and then the right cheek.

"So delicious... You are a virgin, yes? Don't worry, I don't need your blood. I'll enjoy you slowly, Dean. We have hours to finish this, until the sun rises." That long, slimy tongue curled up between his cheeks and Dean gasped, tears running down his cheeks. He felt so violated, and yet his body thrummed with the need for more, heat tingling up and down his spine when the tip of the tongue circled his puckered hole. Sucking in a breath, he tried to clench himself shut, but the creature had no problems to probe deeper, moving his tongue like a snake past his muscle, thin and dexterous and strong enough to massage him from within, pushing against his sensitive walls and making him shudder with arousal. He felt himself opening up to it as the creature slid deeper into him. Dean felt so dirty, with his hard cock heavy between his legs, twitching and dripping with need. What kind of man was he, to get so turned on while getting raped?

Worse yet, he didn't feel any pain besides his hoarse throat, and that was his own mistake. There was a tongue deep inside his arse, moving this way and that and massaging his insides, and all he could feel from it was heat and unknown pleasure wracking through his body. He actually whined between his sobs when the creature slowly pulled out his tongue, leaving him open and clenching around air, feeling empty and weird and _not complete_ , and how fucked up was that, to yearn for this to continue?

"Look at you, so beautiful," the creature murmured. Dean could feel his gaze like burning coals on his skin, wandering over his arse and balls and cock. "I'll enjoy this greatly." And there it was - something big and wet and _hot_ pressing against his virgin hole. With a sigh and a moan, the creature pressed his cockhead into Dean, who cried out - this left a burn that raced up his body and made his toes curl, a stretch as painful as it was arousing. He hadn't had a chance to take a look at the foreign cock, but it felt so enormously huge, he was sure it would split him apart. The cockhead was fat and flared and stretched his arse thoroughly as it buried into him, pressing the walls aside even as Dean clamped down on it in painful reflex. But it wasn't any easier after the cockhead, for the cock itself was girthy and long, the shaft rigged in a way that each movement was a cascade of sensations as it rubbed against his walls. The creature didn't stop once in its mounting, sliding slowly but steadily into him until it pressed his crotch against Dean's arse, heavy balls swinging and slapping his thighs.

Dean was trembling and sobbing, filled to the brim with this creature's cock. It sat so heavy in him - he could feel every twitch and heartbeat, fuck, every _breath_ of the creature through his arse. Strong hands gripped his hips almost bruisingly. "I'm sorry," the creature said, its breath ragged and the voice dark and dripping with arousal. "I'll not be able to hold onto myself. Bear with it."

"Wha- Ahh!" Dean had his breath knocked away as the creature pulled out and _slammed_ it's cock back into Dean's tight hole. It burned, burned, burned so _good_ , the stranger's cock digging do deep and touching places Dean never knew could feel so fucking hot. Crying out loudly, he braced himself as the creature fucked him against the ground, its heavy balls slapping against his thighs. The clearing was soon filled with the greedy grunts and groans of the creature and the embarrassing moans of Dean, his low, whiny "No, no, please, stop"s and the obscene, wet and squelching noises of a cock fucking into his body. Pleasure wracked through him as he was actually pushed forward with the force of the creature pistoning in and out of him, and soon it had to lean forward, its weight pressing down on Dean as one arm wrapped itself around his waist for more purchase.

Dean couldn't say how long it went on. He only knew that he came, cock untouched, at some point, soiling the moss and his thighs with hot ropes of cum. His knees hurt and his muscles ached by the time he felt the creature tense up, and a shudder went through the heavy body on top of him. The massive cock started throbbing and with a loud groan, the creature released his hot load into Dean's arse, coating him with his cum, thrusting with each spurt until his arse was filled. He could feel the cum dripping out of his gaping arsehole when the creature pulled out, causing Dean to collapse.

It wasn't over yet, however. He sensed the creature moving to his front. Hands, gentle again, pulled him up, and for the first time since the night started, Dean could look at it properly. Immediately he felt the disgust rising again - in front of him, holding him upright on his abused knees, was a hulking Grimmsnarl, cum-covered cock still hard and dripping, a greedy leer on his disfigured face. Dean trembled and struggled yet again, causing the Grimmsnarl to laugh. "Don't fight. You know it won't help you," he said, stroking Dean's cheek with mocking care. The hand gripped his hair, then, pulling him close to the cock. It looked even bigger than it'd felt - as long as his own fucking forearm, and close in girth, it was a thickly veined purple monstrosity with sticky-white cum covering most of it. "Come, now. You need your strength, don't you? Drink up, or you might not survive the night."

Dean stared at him, horror clear on his face. Then he stared at the cock inches away from his face, already pushed closer. The heat of the cockhead seared his lips, the taste of the bitter cum coming through. Dean gagged, but the moment his lips parted, Grimmsnarl slammed his dripping cock forward, pushing into Dean's mouth until he hit the back of his throat.

Panic flooded him as he gagged and choked on the fat cock. He struggled even more, but Grimmsnarl ignored him and kept thrusting in and out of Dean's mouth, teasing another batch of hot cum out of his heavy balls. The slick, sticky substance filled his mouth, and Dean couldn't prevent himself from swallowing it down - it was either that or suffocation. When Grimmsnarl pulled out, a last, tiny squirt landed on his face, and with a satisfied smirk, the Pokemon rubbed his cock over the stain, spreading his cum across Dean's cheek and mouth. "Such a good human," he mocked and lightly slapped Dean's face with his cock, giggling again. "Look at you, so obedient... be assured, this is all for the good of us all. The sharing of warmth is important."

Dean didn't answer - he simply crumbled down when Grimmsnarl released his head, trying to spit out the rest of the cum in his mouth despite the heat and fresh energy he felt from what he'd swallowed. His throat felt painfully abused, body aching, but he didn't feel tired anymore, which frightened him. He wanted to be tired. To pass out from exhaustion, but now that had been taken from him as well.

"Don't cry." And there he was again, pulling Dean into a hug and onto his lap. His grip was strong as steel as he lined up his cock yet again, nuzzling Dean's neck in mock-affection. "You'll learn to enjoy yourself tonight." And with that, he slammed his cock upwards and deep into Dean's body, making him scream.

It would be the longest night of Dean's life. One he would never forget again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested by Anon. Hope you liked it.
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
